Half Breeds Are Dangerous
by TelexDarkRyuu
Summary: Two teenage girls find that they are Sajin, but when one of the girls starts to change, things get hectic! Vegeta is a main charicter! Note: I changed the title so if your reading and see some other title ignor it. Please R&R! There now is a sequle!
1. What's Wrong With Me?

A Sajin Conspiracy  
  
***** This is my first ever story written that I actually put myself in to one of my Fanficions. Hope you like it and please remember to R&R! *****  
  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
* Note: The first chapter is all in my point of view. *  
  
I lay in a hospital bed struck with unbearable pain. Closing my eyes I begin to remember the day that I first noticed that I was sick. I can still feel the breeze on that cool summer day. When Sarah and I where in the middle of a discussion about Veta and what it would be like to be her. I doubled over because of the sudden shock I felt in my chest. From there people begin to question wither or not to take me to the nurses office. By that time I had fainted. Now I'm here and there's not much known about what happened to me. If the doctors can't figure it out in time I could die in a matter of mouths. Slowly turning over I glanced at the clock. 12:45 this is the 5th day in a row that I haven't gotten any sleep. Suddenly the pitch- black room begins to glow with the full moons light. Pushing the covers away I got out of the bed to see the moon. Wow! It's so big. Remembering the DBZ episode where Gohan turned Ooruzuu I decided to head back to bed. Just before I completely got in the bed I felt the same pain in my chest only this time it was worse. Oh great that was smarts! Slumping backwards on the pillow I waited for the pain to go away. After awhile I started to notice something strange. Uhh it's soft what is that? A furry appendage was winding it's self around my waist. Just before I had the chance to glance down to see it I seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. This stalled me and I frantically gasped for air. Suddenly when I just couldn't take it anymore everything went black.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
Ok I know that was short but I tried my best to lengthen it but it was way to drawn out so the second chapter should be up soon. Anyways this is only the beginning so if you wait you'll get to read the actual story. 


	2. Bounce Back One Year

***** Bounce Back One Year *****  
  
Hey I'm back with chapter 2! This is still the beginning so don't expect most of the "Rating" or "Genre" show up yet! Action starts at chapter four. I will not post it till I get reviews!!! So wanna read the good stuff review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*My point of view *  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Was I dreaming? Noticing I was back at home in my bed scared me. "What the hell?" Curiously I headed into the Kitchen where the calendar was. "May 2001! How did that happen?" Realizing how tired I was I stretched and laid down on the couch. My mom woke me an hour later to get ready for school. After picking out some clothes I remembered my old school Jardine required uniforms. Oops! I thought that would have gotten me in trouble! On the bus I thought if it really is a year back in the past then Amy's still around! At this thought I smiled and suddenly frowned remembering the fight. I lifted my watch to see the date. O great that is today! I sighed and decided it would be a good chance to try and avoid that today.  
  
*Amy's point of view *  
  
  
  
Looking down the hallway I saw Stephanie at the vending machine. I had a note ready to slip to her maybe this will convince her to talk with other people more. Thinking about it I also remembered that awkward experience last night. After giving Steph the note I went into the girls restroom to check and see if I was dreaming or not. Since I could get some weird looks I checked in one of the stalls. Slowly I put my hand where my lower back is. The furry substance, which grew from my spine, was still there. Oh shit I have a tail! I knew Steph had one but I didn't know if she knew. I had to tell her before she accidentally transforms in front of everybody!  
  
*One hour later *  
  
In the locker room during gym I luckily had my locker near hers. After getting completely dressed out of my gym clothes I happened to spot her tail just before her shirt dropped over it. My eyes widened at the fact somebody cold have saw it. Searching to see if anybody may have seen it. I found that no one did forchanitly.  
  
*Narrator's point of view *  
  
"Hey Steph!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Amy got quieter.  
  
"Look!" She was pointing at Steph's waistline.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh never mind I'll talk to you at lunch."  
  
*My point of view *  
  
Confused about what Amy was trying to get me to look at I sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Amy what's up?"  
  
"Look at your waist."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just do it you'll see what I'm talking about."  
  
Still confused I just looked at her with question.  
  
"Uuh! Lemme do it!"  
  
"Wha-Hey!"  
  
Amy had reached under my shirt and pulled out a long brown fussy tail.  
  
"Aahh! Hey where did that come from?"  
  
"Shhh!!! You don't want to start something do you! " Amy hissed.  
  
*Whispering now*  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw it many times before."  
  
"Oh, do you have one?"  
  
"…Yeah, here wrap you tail back around you waist. See."  
  
Amy pulled out an identical tail and quickly wrapped it back around her waist.  
  
"Oh, cool!"  
  
I began to smile a smile familiar to one of Vegeta's rare smiles. Amy though stayed serious.  
  
"We are in a lot of danger now! If anybody sees our tails they'll take us away and probably experiment on us. Tails don't just appear over night you know!"  
  
"Right! So what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Hey Amy are toughs real tails or did you by them at a store or something!" Yelled a kid from across the room.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Oh fuck! Come on we gotta get out of here!"  
  
On the way out someone thought it would be funny to yank our tails out. Both of our tails wrapped around their hands and sent them flying halfway across the room. Everything was very quite after that. Suddenly a blue and orange portal opened up under us sucking the both of us inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did you think? Review and tell me! Remember the real stuff is coming soon! 


	3. Apperation revealed.

************ T: Ok back with chapter three!  
  
A: Do you think they figured out the tail thing?  
  
T: Some did. I mean hey isn't the Sajins weakness their tails?  
  
A: Good point!  
  
Vegeta: When am I going to be in this story!!! I didn't come here just to read your fanfiction! Well.  
  
T: (Sweat drops) Heh heh.  
  
V: Well speak up!  
  
T: Ok, ok. You'll be in this chapter!  
  
V: (Grunts)  
  
A: Well on with the story! ************ Chapter 3: Two Sajin Teenagers! *Third person point of view. *  
  
Vegeta looked up into the sky. He could since two mild power levels heading straight for him. "Where is it? I can feel it, but where are they coming from?"  
  
He searched the sky until he saw the two power levels take shape. Vegeta braced himself as if he were to fight until he saw that they were falling not attacking.  
  
"Should I save them? That's not my nature though." Vegeta griped his hand to a fist trying to make his decision. "Grr. Alright! I'll do it!"  
  
He took off swiftly to the falling girls. "Gotcha!" Seconds later he could be seen carrying the girls into Capsule Corp. Bluma glanced up noticing Vegeta standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh Vegeta are they ok?"  
  
"I don't know. They just appeared from the sky. The next thing I know I see these two falling straight down."  
  
"Hmm. Bring them over here. When they wake up they should be able to tell us."  
  
Vegeta looked back at the girls after agreeing with Bulma. Suddenly it hit Vegeta. "They have tails!"  
  
Steph's tail twitched a little after bumping into the side of the bed. Vegeta walked away with a stunned look.  
  
*My point of view. *  
  
At about nine o' clock Amy and I woke in an already dark room. A small boy with purple hair ran passed our room door. We could hear Vegeta roaring at Trunks probably from a prank he pulled.  
  
"Boy if I catch you doing that again I'll beat you to hell!"  
  
Amy and I looked at each other. "That's Vegeta alright."  
  
We started laughing but got quiet again when we saw a medium size shadow with tall spiky hair. Vegeta peeked inside.  
  
"Your awake."  
  
We were in aw as the Sajin prince stepped into the room.  
  
"One question. Why do you have tails?" Amy and I looked at each other and down where our tails laid.  
  
"Uhh.actually we don't know."  
  
Vegeta grunted then smirked. "When you first had your tails did you look at a full moon?"  
  
I thought back to the night when I was sick and remembered that fuzzy feeling similar to my tail. "Yeah.why?"  
  
"Well you see you're apart of a superior race called the Sajin. That makes you strong!"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Come on now and get dressed I want you to meet my family."  
  
After Vegeta left Amy looked at me funny. "What?"  
  
"How did you get your tail?"  
  
"Well, Amy it's a long story. I'll tell you tonight after dinner."  
  
Amy kept eyeing me as I put my new shirt on that apparently was a Ji.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
  
"You look.really different." I glanced at the mirror to see exactly what she meant by "different". In the mirror stood a 5'8" female with half black and half lavender hair.  
  
"Ack!!! I'm Veta!!!"  
  
"Who's-. Amy was suddenly cut off by the boy we saw earlier "Trunks".  
  
"Hey, my daddy said he saved you guys from hitting the ground. So where exactly are you from?"  
  
Amy and I sweat dropped. "Well."  
  
"Umm.where your dad came from.Vegeta I think-yeah."  
  
Trunks gave us a look and walked off into the kitchen. (Auth. Note: This is Chibi Trunks at 5.)  
  
"Nice going Steph, now he thinks we're crazy." I rolled my eyes and followed the direction Trunks went. As we entered the kitchen Bulma greeted us warmly.  
  
"Hey guys dinner is ready. Have a seat and make your self at home." My eyes widened at the endless amounts of food piled on the table.  
  
"My Sajin side is really starting to kick in." I thought. Amy followed and sat next to me.  
  
"Well dig in!" shouted Trunks.  
  
Amy and I looked at each other and began gulping down enormous amounts of food in a short period of time. Bulma and Vegeta sweat dropped as the both of us including Trunks started piling the dishes one after the other. I had stopped eating by the time Trunks had asked for more. Amy noticed.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't want to eat right now."  
  
Vegeta had immediately noticed we quit eating.  
  
"So what are your names?" The sound of Vegeta's voice scared both of us nearly out of our seats.  
  
"Uhh.well my name's A." I had elbowed her due to the fact we couldn't use our names. I eyed her and then spoke.  
  
"My name's Veta, and this here is Vegetta." Vegeta gave a rare funny look of confusion.  
  
"That sounds really close to my name. Where did you come from?"  
  
"Well as I can see it another dimension."  
  
  
  
So what do u think of the third chapter. I really think my writing skills are improving. Anyway chapter 4 will becoming as soon as I write it, and remember to R & R!!! 


	4. Inremovable Tails

T: Ok now I'm on to chapter 4, I don't know how this will sound because I wrote it at 3 in the morning! VT: No sleep??? * blink * how can you do that? T: Not now Veta I got to write the story. VT: Umm ok.sure.  
  
  
  
Irremovable Tails!?  
  
*Continued from previous conversation *  
  
"Uh? Another dimension?" Said Vegeta rather surprised. "Yeah, see our world is different from yours.Well in other words we still have our moon." "Oh, that's right Piccolo blew it up because it was turning all the Sajins Ooruzuu." Bluma popped in. "So how exactly did you end up Sajin but are humans in your dimension?" "At will I suppose." "You mean you actually can change your appearance before crossing dimensions?" "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
*My point of view. *  
  
A couple hours past, before I could fall asleep. Vegeta noticed I wasn't sleeping, and slightly cracked the door open. "What's wrong?" He whispered trying not to wake Amy (who is Vegetta). ".Nothing, just.leave me alone." Vegeta raised an eyebrow slightly. "Don't play tricks with me girl, I know that attitude all to well.because.I.never mind." Vegeta looked down a little disturbed. I cocked my head slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just that.I.never seen.a female Sajin before." "What about your mother?" "I never met her, my father said she died giving birth to me." "Oh, I'm so sorry Vegeta." "Don't be, it's not your problem." Vegeta closed his eyes trying to keep the tears back. "Anyways I came to see if you where alright.I could since you where awake." I smiled slightly and laid down. Vegeta backed up slowly shutting the door behind him.  
  
The next morning I woke to find Amy timidly staring at me. I frowned at this appearance. "What?" "You never told me how you got your tail." I slid out from the covers, and sat on the side of the bed. I sighed then spoke. "I.I was sick, in the future." Amy got a curious look and sat on the chair behind her. "That night I slipped out of the hospital bed to see the moon.after laying back down, my tail grew.then I blacked out." Vegeta causasly was listening in on our conversation. When he heard about me blacking out he got a little worried. Back in the room Amy cringed a little at the thought I was sick. "So.Amy, what about your tail?" Amy's eyes shifted from my tail to hers. "Well umm.mine grew during a full moon as well, except when I woke, I was outside town laying on the grass." Vegeta once again got a shocked appearance. He opened the door and stared at us. We where very silent due to the fact we did not want to anger him. "The experiences you two talk about are your Ooruzuu forms." "Ooruzuu?" Amy and I spoke simiontaniously. "Yes their Sajin state of morphing. You basically turn into bloodthirsty giant monkeys. "To prevent it from ever happening again we have to remove those tails of yours."Aww, ok if it's for the better." Vegeta moved towards me first. He looked down at my tail that was nervously twitching. "Are you ready." Said Vegeta looking me strait in the eyes. "Y-yes." I replied. He once again looked back at my tail. Before I could close my eyes he yanked at it. "Yeaw!!!" After the pain disappeared I expected my tail to be in his hand, but.it wasn't. "What the?" Vegeta looked rather shocked to find my tail cannot be removed. "Your both alike! You have permanent tails!"  
  
Ok guys I soooo sorry it's short again but people where getting anxious to read this chap. So I finish chap. 5 as soon as possible! 


	5. Laws of Gravitey and Stupid Decisions

A Sajin Conspiracy  
  
Chapter 5: Laws of Gravity and Stupid Decisions  
  
The following day Vegeta decided it would be best to train us. On the scanner near the gravitational room read our power levels no larger than 15,000. That was not even enough to get us Super Sajin. It also wasn't just that, Vegeta could since evil lurking in the shadows.  
  
~An hour before lunch~  
  
"Hey Amy! You're stronger than me! That's a first!" I laughed almost mockingly.  
  
"Shut-up." Amy said quite sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta stared at my tail with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"What's.wrong Vegeta?"  
  
"Your tails.they." Vegeta stopped suddenly as though he thought of how to remove them. "Woman! Can you X-ray these girls tails?" Vegeta yelled after Bulma.  
  
"Yes I can, and Vegeta I have a name you know!" Bulma yelled back.  
  
Vegeta didn't even bother to reply he just rolled his eyes and snarled. Shortly Bulma entered the room with an over sized machine, supposedly the X- ray.  
  
"Ok, Veta."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your first."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I stepped into the machine, and just as I had done so the door closed behind me. It was very dark besides the glowing blue light in front of me. The light started moving around the tiny room, at a speed slow enough to bore you. Just when I thought I would fall asleep the door opened. The bright shown in hurt my eyes. (Well duh what do you think happens when your in a dark room for such a long time.) After my vision cleared I could see Amy and Vegeta watching me exit the machine. Amy was next after me her scanning took almost an entire hour. (Hmm, no wander I almost fell asleep.) After she stepped out, Vegeta went straight to observe the X-rays.  
  
"Oh, Kami! No wonder, those tails have metal structures!"  
  
"What?" I said curiously entering the room.  
  
Bulma was also quite confused. She looked, and re-looked over the X-rays.  
  
"Well the best way to put this is you both have unbelievable strong metal spines!" Said Bulma in awe.  
  
~16 hours later~  
  
We began our first training assignment from Vegeta early that morning. He got us comfortable sparring in the normal gravity. After while he taught us discipline training in intense gravity on our own.  
  
"Hey, Ste-err Veta! What gravity are you going to train in?"  
  
"Well what are you going to train under?" I replied with a smirk.  
  
(If your clueless we are in separate gravitational rooms.)  
  
" 20x!" Replied Amy.  
  
" 20x? I'm doin' 400x!" I yelled back.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what ever but I'll laugh my ass off if you can't get up!" Amy mocked.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her and set the gravity up to 400x. To my disadvantage she was right. The gravity grew too intense I fell flat on my ass, then to my back. Just as Amy saw this she started rolling with laughter. Vegeta heard the out burst of laughter an peered into the room. (Ok this will be totally out of character!) As soon as Vegeta saw me laying on the floor he could not help but to laugh. Which was of course a first for him.  
  
Hehe, cliffhanger! Hey guys I'm going to stop updating no ones reviewing! Grr, don't people know how to read before they leave! Ok anyways I'll update only when I get lots of reviews! 


	6. Mutation?

A Sajin Conspiracy Chapter 6: Mutation  
  
~3 months later~  
  
Goku had recently been revived by the dragonballs. Now he's here to finish off our training that Vegeta had been so urgent to start. Near the gravitational room Goku tested our newly found powers on the power meter Bulma made a while back for Vegeta and Goku. Amy stood up and got a power level of 478 million, then I stood up and got 477 million.  
  
"Whoa! You guys could probably reach Super Sajin 3 if you worked at it long enough." Said the newly revived Goku.  
  
"Heheh, thanks Goku..could you teach us?" Replied myself.  
  
"Well sure why not. So when do you two thank you'll be ready to start?" Said Goku.  
  
"Umm, how about tomorrow morning?" Replied Amy.  
  
"Sure thing! Well I suggest you two train a little more today, but only for a warm up." Said Goku.  
  
"Ok!" Said Amy and I simultaneously.  
  
~About an hour later~  
  
After swinging a few punches in the air I couldn't help but notice that my vision had grown far more powerful than usual. Curiously I turned down the gravity from 325x to normal to inspect my self in a mirror. I left the gravitational room to a near by bathroom. On my way I could hear a few exousted cries from Amy's gravitational room and a couple of bangs against the steel walls.  
  
"Heh, training really hard are we Amy." I thought to myself.  
  
I flipped the light switch on and closed the door slightly behind me. I turned the sink on to wash my blooded face with the cool water which it supplied. After fiddling with the faucet I glanced up at my self in the mirror. I immediately snapped my head up and stared at myself. My eyes definitely changed, not just in vision but color too. There, staring back at me was myself with not aqua eyes.red eyes. Even though it was just my iris that was colored different it startled me terribly. In all out terror I screamed as loud as I could.  
  
~Vegeta's point of view~  
  
I turned my head up quickly from my breakfast. I could have sworn I heard one of the girls screaming. Worried my fear of Goku turning into Kakarott may have come true I immediately searched for ki's. (Italics) Well there's Vegetta, and Kakarott's which was obviously still good, there's Veta's...wait a minute...it's slightly evil! (End italics)  
  
I banged my fist on the table, and stood up to go toward the ki. Bulma stared at me with curiosity as I left the room.  
  
"I knew something wasn't right! I don't understand though, she's obnoxiously as good-natured as Kakarott. Hmm."  
  
~Third person~  
  
Vegeta ran to the door of the bathroom where he felt the ki, and heard the scream. He came closer walking now toward the door. Silence, nothing but a few startled whimpers from Vegetta (Amy). As he peered into the room he saw Veta staring at her self in shock. Vegeta slowly built the courage to talk knowing there could be a chance she'll lash out at him.  
  
"Veta?" Said Vegeta with a stern voice (as usual)  
  
Veta slowly began to move her head so she could face Vegeta. Vegeta for the first time actually looked terrified (Well how would you react if you saw someone you just got to know become possessed?) Veta was now staring Vegeta directly in the eyes. Vegeta let out a gasp at the sight of her eyes, they where red, blood red!  
  
"V-Vegeta? What's wrong with me?" Veta asked.  
  
"I don't know. Are you feeling ok.Veta?" Replied Vegeta.  
  
Veta nodded her head in response. Vegeta eased up from his tense state. He motioned Veta to come with him. Veta followed in response. Vegetta tagged along curious to find out what happened to her friend.  
  
Hey sorry for the short chapter I didn't know what else to write. So Veta or should I say yours truly has red eyes but where have they come from? And why? Is it truly possible that Veta is being controlled by some crazy new bad guy or is it her self read and review to find out!  
  
Here is the plane: More reviews=Faster updates. 


	7. I am What?

A Sajin Conspiracy  
  
Hey what's up people! I finally figured out how I'm going to finish this, or I should say at least how many chapters are left.... I predict as far as the plot line goes, about 11 more after this chapter! Things will heat up in chapter 8!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Chapter 7: I am What???  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
~Third person~  
  
Veta sat on the edge of the hospital bed supplied obviously from Bulma. Vegetta (Amy) sat next to her friend holding her hand close to reassure her that everything would be ok. Bulma was preparing a blood test on Veta's DNA samples trying to figure what's going on with Veta's genetic structure. Vegeta stood in the doorway of the small white room that was probably no bigger than a double sized bathroom. Vegeta stared uneasily at Veta; her previous break down had more side effects that were not seen before. Veta's ears had unnaturally grown pointer, and every now and then you could catch a glimpse at fangs in her mouth. She obviously knew this because she would cringe every time her tongue would lick across them. Bulma finished checking the needle and walked over to Veta's side.  
  
~My point of view (Veta)~  
  
Bulma sat down next to me and prepared the needle to be driven in to my skin for the blood sample. I shuddered a bit, as she stuck the needle into my shoulder. (Honestly in real life I never have gotten a blood sample from that spot before.) A couple of seconds later she took the sample to the computer in the room with use to get a DNA analyses.  
  
"So, how is it?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Well, so far it's all Sajin blood, I don't really see any difference except the cells are mutating." She replied.  
  
"What?" Interrupted Vegeta. "Mutation in Sajin means only one thing, and that is they are transforming Ooruzaru!"  
  
"Oh Vegeta! For crying out loud she doesn't look 200ft tall to you does she?" Complained Bulma.  
  
"Hph, she looks it though."  
  
"Well maybe she isn't! Did you ever stop and think she might be reacting to something other than Ooruzaru effects?"  
  
And with that Vegeta quit fighting, I sat still for a moment and slowly felt a squeeze from Amy's grip. I looked up to her and smiled. At least she cared, two years in the future in our world I would wander if she ever thought of me. Slowly this thought drifted me into a flashback.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Amy, why are you treating me so badly?" I said with an awful agonizing pain. Tears streaked down my face as I saw the unchanged emotion from my supposed L.Y.L.A.S. friend.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone? I am so sick of you! I'm sick of you always being around me, I'm sick of you making me feel responsible for you! I don't even care about you!!!" Said Amy while yelling at me. Suddenly realizing what she said searched for an apology but no words came out, just a shocked expression.  
  
I remained speechless; the sudden thought of what she had said made me cry harder. Why did she do this? I thought. My whole world came crashing down with her cold and cruel words ripped me apart....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I suddenly dropped back into reality. Noticing I was crying I looked around to find everyone looking at me with worry (except Vegeta of course). I looked back over to Amy, who knew possibly what I was really crying about. Looking up to her deep blue eyes again I gave her a tight hug.  
  
" Will you hold me?" I whispered to Amy.  
  
She looked at me funny for a minute and relized I just wanted comfort. She reached her arms around my body and brought me closer. During the gesture I cried while she held me. Vegeta never figured out why Amy gave in to such an affectionate task. He just looked on, almost envious, for oddly enough he wanted that. I returned a glance up to Vegeta, my eyes looked into his.  
  
"You, can come over too..Vegeta..."  
  
He didn't want to give in but apart of Vegeta I could tell gave in anyways. He came over to my free side, hesitated, and held me or at least what he thought was a hug. I smiled at him; this would be probably the only time he'd give any affection toward anybody. Bulma didn't seem to mind Vegeta's gesture, in fact she almost cried!  
  
"Maybe." I thought. "Maybe you are good hearted inside, the itch grew to strong for you, you gave in, and I'm proud!"  
  
Awkwardly Vegeta returned a look of acceptance as if he heard everything I said mentally when he finally pulled away. His expression was almost indescribable. I had never seen him this way, and I may never again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Hey so what did you think? Yes I put Veggie OOC but it comes naturally to my mind for Vegeta just once in his life express some affection! Anyways Veggie lovers sorry but hey I'm a Veggie lover too! So if you don't like him giving ME all the attention write about him kissing your or something. Anyway, the flashback in a way really happened if you're curious about it but we have made up. *sniff. Although I will not see her 'till I'm 18 I would be glade for her to read this! ~_^ 


	8. Bloody Battles and Sacrifices

A Sajin Conspiracy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Bloody Battles and Sacrifices  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta, Amy, and Goku sat around the dining table. Veta was off training, because she said that she was not hungry. After finishing their breakfast Vegeta got a bit suspicious as to Veta's whereabouts.  
  
"Kakarott. Do you since Veta any where?" Asked Vegeta. "No. She said she'd be in the gravitational room didn't she?" Replied Goku. "Maybe you should go check on her Kakarott." "Ok Vegeta, whatever."  
  
Goku walked back into the dark hallway. Confused Amy tried to see thru the darkness, but no avail. Vegeta though could since Ki, and he looked quite disturbed himself. 'I can't since Kakarott anymore, and he's not suppressing his Ki either.'  
  
"Come on Vegetta, something isn't right." Amy nodded in response. They both got up and started down the dark passage way. Amy stumbled over something or somebody. Goku was laying on the floor unconscious. "Kakarott!"  
  
Amy looked down confused. 'Who did this?' Just as Amy consciously asked her self a pair of red eyes showed them selves. "V-Veta?" Just as she spoke a red beam shot past her, and sent Vegeta flying into a wall knocking him unconscious as well.  
  
Veta emerged from the darkness. The Ozaruu had definitely taken root. Her eyes were glowing red not like they were before. "Amy..." Amy jumped at the sound of her name coming from this beast that was once her best friend.  
  
Amy knew what she had to do, but she wasn't going to kill Veta. Instead she planed to knock her out. Unfortunately she was unaware that Veta's strength had increased 10x more than what they were.  
  
Amy powered up to a SSJ 2, and stretched her body into a fighting stance. Veta followed the action. Their eyes locked on each other periodically until Veta made the first move. She lunged forward so quick that Amy was totally unaware that Veta even moved. In just a split second sheer pain shot thru Amy's right shoulder. Veta had bitten Amy with her long sharp teeth.  
  
As soon as Veta tore away Amy sent three kicks flying. The first landed in Veta's gut, and the second hit her jaw. Veta caught the second and flipped Amy over onto her back. Veta walked over to Amy's left side, and kicked her up onto a table. Amy soon realized that Veta would not go easy on her. She would kill Amy with no remorse in this state. Veta outstretched her right arm and swung it across Amy's stomach.  
  
  
  
Veta's point of view:  
  
My long sharp claws dug straight into Amy's soft tender flesh, and ripped it open pouring her blood all over the floor. In response Amy let out a long cry of pain. Amy's weakened body keeled over. My half Ozaruu form took over again and grasped Amy's throat literally choking her to death. Amy once again cried out in pain, but this time she was heard. Vegeta was woken by her screams. He observed the situation briefly then realizing what was going on stood up.  
  
"Veta!" He yelled looking sternly at me. "Get out of this Vegeta! This is my fight leave me alone!" Screamed my half Ozaruu once again.  
  
Vegeta's point of view:  
  
Vegeta grunted remembering he too is that stubborn when it comes to killing someone he hates. 'Wait' He thought. 'She hates Vegetta, but why? They came here like the best of friends. The Ozaruu form must have gotten to her head. There for she's way to inexperienced to control herself.'  
  
"Veta! Don't let the Ozaruu take you over! You can control it. You just- ." Veta used her spare hand and fired a red Ki blast directly into his chest. "Damn! She's a lot more stubborn than I originally thought."  
  
Vegeta raised up again holding his blooded chest. Veta continued to strangle Amy. Vegeta rose up his hand facing Veta, and started a Ki blast similar to Vegeto's attack on all five fingers. Veta noticed, but this only made her grasp Amy's throat tighter. Vegeta released the beams. Beam one struck her shoulder facing Vegeta. Beam two hit her other arm, which she was strangling Amy with causing her to let go. Beams three and four hit her side, and ripped it open. Beam five hit her tail causing it to fall off.  
  
Veta fell to the floor clutching her side. Amy was choking, and sputtering up blood that was forced down while Veta was strangling her. Vegeta slumped to the floor. 'Oh Kami I better of not killed her.' He thought. Vegeta dragged himself over to Veta's side. Veta had already lost the scary apparitions of the Ozaruu form she was in. 'She's bleeding badly, I've got to find a way to contact that woman.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well what do you know I finally finished chapter 8! Pretty gruesome battle hu? Please tell me if I need to change the rating, because I'm not sure if this is PG-13 any more. Please Review! Tell me how I'm doing. You know the drill more reviews = faster updates! *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
!! 


	9. Regret & Love

Half Breeds Are Dangerous  
  
Hey all sorry I haven't updated in a while everything piled on top of the other all at once!!! Oh well anyways this is going to be the last chapter of this story. For those of you who have R&R thankies! ;) I hope you all come and read my new stories after this one is over. Anyway let us finish this one together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Regret and Love  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta rushed down the hallway with Veta in his arms, and Vegetta held snuggly over his right shoulder with her head facing his chest. For the first time in Vegeta's life he began to cry cursing under his breath he rushed into the lab where Bulma was still intently looking at Veta's blood samples.  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong? Oh my-..." Bulma dropped the vile she had in her hand. It smashed into little pieces spilling out what ever content was in it all over the floor. "Vegeta are they ok?"  
  
"Get them help woman! Especially-." Vegeta hesitated wiping the fast flooding tears from his eyes. "Especially Veta. She's dieing and it's my fault." Vegeta quickly set the two down on different beds. The beds on which he laid Veta and Vegetta on were white with blue coverings. As the beds moved back into what seemed like a rehabilitation tank Vegeta stopped his crying. He was quite embarrassed by the scene he just caused.  
  
"So what exactly happened to these girls Vegeta?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta with worry.  
  
"Veta she...changed, and then...Kakarott. I tried to stop Veta from killing...Vegetta, and I-I-I...almost killed Veta." Vegeta looked off into oblivion and sat there for days as the two healed inside their tanks.  
  
3 Days Later:  
  
Veta awoke in her chamber. The flooded bluish color reminded her of what happened. Veta shifted around in her tank trying to make out the images on the other side. She could see Vegeta lying on a wooden bench at the far end of the room supposedly he was still sleeping considering the rise and fall of his chest. But something struck Veta she couldn't find Vegetta anywhere.  
  
"Oh Kami I hope I didn't kill her!" Veta shut her eyes tight and breathed out her mask causing bubbles to rise. Vegeta noticed Veta's constant movement in the tank. He observed her states on the machine close by the rehabilitation tank. Vegeta smiled a bit and walked over to the machine. Veta observed Vegeta thru the blurred blue she was in. Vegeta on the outside pressed few buttons including the release switch. As soon as he did the bluish water began to drain leaving Veta wet and half naked.  
  
"Veta? Are you ok?" Veta blinked a couple of times and looked at Vegeta strait in the eyes. A moment later she found that Vegeta was picking her up. Veta sort of dazed looked at Vegeta once more and noticed a tear in his eye, which he wiped away as soon as I formed.  
  
"Vegeta?" "Hm?" Vegeta looked back curiously at Veta in his arms. Veta smiled at him leaned up slightly so she could look him in the eyes. Vegeta kept watching her. Unexpectedly as it began Veta leaned forward and gave Vegeta a good 20 second kiss. After it was over he flinched a bit and slightly smiled.  
  
"Don't tell Bulma!" Veta whispered causing Vegeta to chuckle. Then it hit Veta remembering her assault on Vegetta. "What about-?" Veta asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her and spoke. "Vegetta, or I should say 'Amy' is ok you can go see her if you want." I smiled brightly. Vegeta let me down and I went to dry off and get some clothes on.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Amy!"  
  
Amy Heard me call her and stood up quickly from the TV set she was watching.  
  
"Hey!" She said back.  
  
We laughed and ran to each other and hugged laughing.  
  
"Hey." I said softly.  
  
"So how long have you been out?"  
  
"Oh um about sixteen hours ago." I smiled and frowned quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It just, well I-."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's ok now, it's over." I smiled back at her.  
  
"Do you ever think we'll go home?" I asked sitting on the olive green couch.  
  
"Probably not..." Amy replied sitting down next to me.  
  
Vegeta walked into the room.  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta!" Vegeta looked back into the hallway that he came from.  
  
"Someone wants to see you two." Amy and I looked quizzically at each other.  
  
"Hey guys." Came a weak voice from around the corner.  
  
Goku stopped into the room holding a crutch.  
  
"Oh Goku I'm sorry-." My voice cut off as soon as I saw that Goku had no left leg at all! "Oh my God! I'm so very sorry!" I got up to give an apologizing hug that he accepted.  
  
"It's ok Telex, it wasn't your fault."  
  
I looked at him curiously. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"We have all along. We just decided that it would be better not to call you by your real names until the chaos was over."  
  
"So you knew?"  
  
"Yes, now I heard you two talking about going home."  
  
"Yea, So can you send us back Goku?"  
  
"No I cannot but we may be able to wish you back with Shenron."  
  
"Oh Kami! You mean the eternal dragon???"  
  
"Yes." I nearly fainted at the name "Shenron". Considering I personally never have been at the foot of the almighty dragon himself.  
  
"We already have the seven dragonballs so well call him out after sundown if that's ok with you two."  
  
"Yeah!" Amy and I replied simultaneously.  
  
"Ok then will do."  
  
***  
  
The night crept in slowly as the sun slowly slipped away in the red, orange, and purple sunset. Goku was arranging the dragonballs into their proper order, Vegeta stood near by Telex watching the sunset, Bulma was nearly harassing the girls telling them how much she'll miss them, and Goten and Trunks were sitting over by a rock under a small green/red tree talking about seeing Shenron for the thousandth time. Telex noticed since she left to prepare for the moment arriving Bulma quickly managed to build a fake working leg out of old robot parts. Goku seemed to not notice that his leg was just a big piece of scrap metal. At Telex's moment of thought she and Amy saw the dragonballs begin to glow. Time was up and the two knew what was about to happen next. The dragonballs grew brighter and shot out a huge bolt of light shaking the entire premises. Black clouds drew in fast with multi shots of lightening. The bolt of light slowly shifted into a figure revealing the true god Shenron. The giant beast towered maybe 40 ft above everyone below. His red eyes began to glow as he spoke.  
  
"You have awakened me from my slumber! Speak your wishes so that I may return!"  
  
Goku looked up at the beast and spoke.  
  
"Shenron can you send these two back to their own world from which the first came?"  
  
"...Yes but that will take twenty four hours for a decent portal for them to go thru."  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed again and returned to normal.  
  
"Your wish has been granted!"  
  
"Ok then so where will it be located?"  
  
"...The portal you wished for will open at this very spot tomorrow. Now tell me your second wish!"  
  
Goku nearly fell over realizing he forgot there was a second wish. Vegeta stared at him and chuckled.  
  
"Why don't you wish for a new leg Kakarott?"  
  
Amy and I nearly busted out laughing. We never knew why. Maybe it was Vegeta's smart-ass remark.  
  
"Oh yeah! Shenron can you give me a new leg?"  
  
Shenron too chuckled a bit and once again his eyes glowed a brilliant red.  
  
"Your wish has been granted!"  
  
The bright light returned once more engulfing the eternal dragon and forming into a ball of light. Seven balls of light parted from the ball of light and the black clouds disappeared leaving the cold dark night sky.  
  
***  
  
The following day just the two girls returned to the same spot. Amy sat where the two boys sat the day before and Telex stood near by.  
  
"So Amy about what happened between us on our world..."  
  
"Forget it Steph. It's ok now you're still my friend and will always be."  
  
"Thanks Amy!"  
  
Just then a huge blue light burst into the nights sky and a portal lay before them. A loud voice like Shenron's spoke.  
  
"You have 5 minutes to pass into this portal before it closes!"  
  
Amy and Telex began to walk up to the portal a voice from behind stopped them in their tracks.  
  
"Wait! Telex I need to give you something!"  
  
Vegeta was running at full speed. He arrived in no time showing no signs of tiredness.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" Asked Telex.  
  
Vegeta put his right hand on her shoulder and to Telex burned.  
  
"Oww! What did you do???"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and pointed to the spot he touched. There on her arm looked to be a tattoo of a Sajin word.  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
"It's a mark that male Sajins give to their mates and lovers."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You're allowed to have more than one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Goodbye Telex...and Amy. I hope you'll return again someday!"  
  
Telex smiled and began to walk once more toward the blue swirling light. Vegeta caught Telex's arm and pulled her in for another kiss. Amy rolled her eyes and watched. Finally he pulled away letting her go. Amy and Telex walked into the portal causing it to take to two and disappear. Vegeta stood there as the night began wind blowing his spiky hair forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
